deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.Goat
Common Statistics Unknown Race: Magical Goat/figurine Age: So old even he does not remember. Height: Two inches in figurine form, 4 foot in normal giant goat mode, and near 8 foot in upright form. Weight: Unknown, though judging what he eats its likely to be a lot. Hair: Mr.Goat Wears fur....SOFT fur. Skin Tone: He already said fur...right? Skin Texture: Soft as silk and hard as iron Eye Color: Red Accent: Goatish Recognizable Features: Mr.Goat is a goat...what more do you need to know? Spoken Languages: Unknown , common at least. Left or Right Handed: Ambidextrous Deity: Unknown Class: Unknown, though Phillip refers to him as a goat of epic proportions! Alignment: Unknown, tenancies towards evil are apparent. Relatives: Unknown Ability Scores Strength -): Dexterity -: Constitution -: Intelligence -: Wisdom -: Charisma -: Statistics HP: Considerable Saving Throws: Speed: varies from immobile, to barbarian fast. Melee (Usual) This mouth or Hoofs, rarely magic ranging though most circles and levels of spells Abilities: Mr.goat can rarely be seen to use magic spells. Mr.goat is a goat of many talents, from raw melee power, to having the cunning and skill of a rogue, to ability to consume things that puts even a gelatinous oozes to shame. General Character Information Personality: Mr.Goat is as varied as a six sided die. One moment he will spout obscenities , another he shall be the most polite and caring goat in all existence. Mr.goat is generally quite arrogant and vindictive, though on the rare occasion he does speak...people listen. Those that doubt his existence are soon proved wrong, and those he dislikes are added to "the list", one can only wonder what will happen to those names added to it. He is witty and intelligent, yet other times slow and brutish with his speech. ' Appetite: '''Mr.Goat eats all, nothing from cleaved limbs of zombies to Elidrich magical items, to grass and rubbish is safe. Some speculate that this is what allows him to continue to preform acts of magic, others believe it is what sustains and keeps the figurine charged, some say he just eats all because he simply can, others believe Mr.Goat is simply just a figure of their imagination. '''Notable relationships:' Phillip The Cleaver: Mr.goat seems to be "bound" to Phil. They are never apart, even if forcibly taken the goat figurine shall always appear without fail back in Phillips possession irregardless of circumstances that led to their separation. In his figurine form Mr. Goat only appears to communicate with Phil, perhaps some form of telepathy? Background: Mr.Goat claims to be so old he cannot even fathom when, or how he was created. Common speculation is he is either an ancient Netheresse figurine of wondrous power of epic quality. Others believe Mr.goat is some from of imprisoned planar creature such as a demon lord or powerful outsider. Phillip claims that he fell asleep in the woods one day and awoke with this figurine of a goat on his person. The next night Phillip awoke and the goat had eaten all his clothing and magical items, leaving him completely naked in the woods. Either way Mr.Goat says nothing as to why he is or appears to be bound to Phil, perhaps he simply choose to, perhaps he was forced to. Category:PC